I wish
by FlandersPhantom
Summary: No summary because I can't write them to save my left hand. KoiFura/KoiFlan, with possible hints of other pairings. Rated T for mild cursing, and perhaps a few suggestive things later on. Updates happen once in a blue moon.
1. Chapter 1

It was an uninteresting Gensokyan afternoon. The sun was hidden behind a patch of clouds, making it easier for creatures such as ice fairies and vampires to stay out in the sun without having to face the consequence of such actions. Remilia Scarlet, a vampire herself, wasn't concerned about this. She was pondering a topic while sitting quite comfortably on an old wooden chair, her elbows resting on the small white round table in front of her. Her silver-haired head maid happened to be walking in the hallway, carrying the laundry she had dried into the owners' respective rooms when she happened to pass the room her mistress was in. She noticed the serious look on the girl's face, and sat down the clothes on a nearby wooden bench that the smarter and stronger fairy maids recently bought for the room.

"Is something the matter, mistress?" She asked. She hoped the mistress was in a good mood; otherwise Remilia might just personally smack her for the question.

"As a matter of fact, not necessarily, but close enough," Remilia opened one eye and looked at the taller young woman. "It's about… _her._" The maid immediately knew who she was referring to.

"What about the young mistress?"

"Well," Remilia sighed. "She seems a bit... lonely. Sakuya, you know how the magician used to come and visit her on occasion?" Sakuya nodded.

"She's been visiting less frequently… and Flandre's being less and less social again…" A troubled look crossed the vampire's face. "I'm worried about her… I just want the best for her… I don't know how to be a good sister now. I thought I was doing the right thing… but now I'm not sure…" Remilia stopped kicking her feet. Sakuya sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table, one of the exact same design as the other.

"What it sounds like is that the young mistress needs a new friend," Sakuya said coolly. Remilia immediately shook her head.

"Flandre would immediately rid them from this world," she shook her head.

"Perhaps we could find someone who 'can't break'," Sakuya then bit her lip. Someone who can't break? Impossible. There was no way someone like that could exist, unless they were two trouble-making immortals. Remilia must've read the look on her face well.

"You know well that a person like that couldn't exist, unless they're those two brutes of immortals…" Remilia then pondered the subject for a while. "…Do you think we could ask Patchy? Maybe she'd know something that can't break?" Sakuya nodded.

_Later that same afternoon…_

"Someone that can't break?" The brain of the Scarlet Devil Mansion asked the young vampire. "Well… I know of one… actually, three." Remilia growled.

"They don't count if they'd burn down the mansion," she glared at Patchouli, who laughed.

"Yes, I do know one who might not break… nor burn down your mansion." Remilia stood up from her seat immediately.

"Who!?"

"Calm down, Remi," Patchouli laughed again. Remilia pouted, and then sat down. "Her name is Koishi Komeiji. She's a satori… but she's… different than most of them." The vampire's wings twitched.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she's not like the others." Remilia frowned.

"Patchy, this is serious," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Patchouli sighed.

"I'm sorry, Remi, I really am, it's just rare to see you _this _serious," she shook her head. "Anyways… she's closed her third eye, meaning she can't read your mind. But she gained another power for what she lost… the manipulation and ability to read the subconscious. She's a wanderer, too." Remilia sighed and threw up her arms.

"Then why _the hell _did you suggest that to me?" She grumbled.

"Obvious," Patchouli took a sip of tea. "She has a sister who she visits regularly. If you were to meet with her, Remi…" She brought up one hand. "It'd be a piece of cake."

Remilia thought about this for a few moments. Yes, it meant someone for Flandre, her beloved little sister. But what if these other sisters wanted nothing to do with the Scarlet Devil? Or worse, what if Koishi didn't like the basement-dweller, and they got into a fight? Remilia shook her head. Pondering the "what-ifs" was pointless. Anything could happen. This was Gensokyo, after all.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied. "Say, where does this older sister live?"

_Meanwhile, in the basement…_

"Sakuya~" a childish voice called. "I'm bored~." The knife-handler looked at the shorter girl and sighed.

"Young mistress," she walked over to a table on its last leg, and began to set down a plate and eating utensils. "It only stays boring if you don't do anything." The "young mistress" grinned.

"You're right," she said. "How about you play danmaku with me then?~" The maid looked up at her, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Flandre," she started. "I'm too busy. I still have dishes to wash, and if your sister wants me to do anything… well, I'll just be even busier." Flandre flopped on a blood-spattered couch and whined again, muttering something along the lines of "And danmaku's a fun game, too…".

"Young mistress, I brought the food," Sakuya said, with a hint of being impatient. Flandre draped her head over the couch so she was looking at Sakuya.

"I'll eat it later," she replied. "I'm not hungry right now." Sakuya nodded, bowed, and went her way upstairs. It seemed Flandre's loneliness was impacting her appetite as well. She whined more, and always asked Sakuya to play danmaku, even though she knew every time the perfect maid's answer was going to be "no". It seemed the magician who would always rob Patchouli of her books was coming less and less. Perhaps she was getting busy, too. But with what? She didn't have a job, and the only time she was occupied with something was the once-in-a-blue-moon incident, or running her personal shop, which was almost never. On her way out the basement, she noticed a figure that she wasn't used to seeing in this area of the mansion.

"Meiling?" She asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the gate like, oh I don't know, a gate-guard is _supposed _to?" Meiling flinched.

"Ouch, Sakuya, that hurts…" she said. "But it's not that. I was just thirsty and came in for a bit of water." She raised the paper cup in her left hand. Sakuya nearly opened her mouth to make a follow up remark, but decided not to.

"Ugh… just finish up quickly and get back to work," she said, brandishing a few knives to prove how serious she was. "The mistress would hate it if someone broke into the mansion." Meiling snorted, unfazed by the knives.

"Even if someone broke in, you'd kill them before we could yell 'THERE'S BEEN AN INTRUSION!'." Sakuya was slightly amused by the comment but didn't show it. No point in continuing a conversation that was going nowhere, especially when both people have work to do.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Sakuya said as she turned around. "Get back to your post as soon as possible." Meiling smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," she replied, throwing the cup in the trash can.

* * *

"Hey, Flanders, the hell kind of ending sentence was that?"

Ending sentences aren't my thing, sorry ._.;;

Yeah, more actual Koishi/Flandre dialogue in the next chapter, sorry.

"What was with that conversation between Meiling and Sakuya at the end? Did it serve any point?"

NOPE! Just a filler for the last few words. Also, it satisfies the inner MeiSaku fan in me c:

Say, what do you think that scoundrel Marisa Kirisame is doing that's _soooooo _much more important than visiting a 495-year-old vampire with presumed mental issues? Spending time with someone else? Perhaps someone I ship her with? Doing things? Maybe, totally inappropriate things, that I would surely approve of in some way? Or is she just lazy?

But seriously, is it just me, or is there an _extreme lack _of KoiFura doujins and fan-fics? I've only read one doujin (It was H/R-18/Adults onry. That's seriously how desperately I wanted to read one :I), and two fan-fictions for the pairing so I said "FRICK THIS I'M MAKIN' MY OWN.".

Somebody, check over my horrible grammar and spelling issues, pleases and thank yous. I know there's at least going to be 10,000 mistakes… also, my format. Love it? Hate it? Leave a review for that too!

This is going to be an "I update whenever the hell I want to" story, so I apologize ahead of time for that.

Well, I'm out.

_Marisa_- "It's so hot, I'm gonna die here."  
_Reimu_- "If you die, I'll feed your corpse to the birds."  
_Remilia_- "My, it'd be fine if you'd let me take care of that."  
_Marisa_- "That's a definite no."

-_Embodiment of Scarlet Devil_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this day was definitely a unique day so far. Satori Komeiji was almost certain nothing would happen this hot day (as all days in Old Hell are), until _she _showed up. She sat across from the infamous Scarlet Devil herself, who was casually sipping tea. The mind-reader had heard rumors about her, none of which she had found to be true or false… **_yet_**. But there was something to be sure of. The Scarlet Devil had intentions of helping her own sister, not herself, which put Satori more or less at ease. She also had wanted her sister to develop a social relationship with someone other than the youkai of Old Hell. As a matter of fact, her sister was sitting in her room, most likely petting the "family cat" of the Komeiji family, Rin Kaenbyou, who was sometimes called "Orin".

"So, do you agree, Satori Komeiji?" Remilia was looking not at the satori she was addressing, but instead the ground with a solemn look. Satori nodded. Of course, this conversation could have been shortened by a long shot, but it seemed that those who lived above the ground didn't like having their minds read.

"Very well," Remilia stood up. "Your sister can come whenever she wants." Satori nodded once more.

"I'll be sure to tell her," she replied, sipping her tea. "I think she'll be quite happy." Remilia started on her way home, but stopped, and turned around.

"Thank you for the tea." She said as she curtsied. She turned on her heels, spread her wings, and flew out the door, making sure to shut it as she exited. Her maid waited for her near the beginning of the bridge, near the bridge princess, who grunted when she saw Remilia flying towards her and muttered something unrecognizable. As they walked out, Sakuya asked her mistress if it went well. Remilia smiled.

"I think today will be a good day," she replied.

_Later that day…_

Flandre sat at the corner of her room. Her sister left the mansion for some time. It was typical for her to go to the Hakurei Shrine, or to some party elsewhere. But it felt weird. Her sister had never been gone for this long. Had she done so before and Flandre just fell asleep all those other times? It was just too weird. Normally, she'd call Sakuya and ask her, but it seemed the perfect maid was out as well, most likely with her sister. She heard some footsteps above her room, and could tell who they belonged to. It wasn't hard to tell who it was after living under them for almost half a millennium. Sakuya stepped lightly, her sister stepped loudly, but not with much weight (and thus less creaking on the floors), Meiling stepped loudly with a decent amount of weight, Patchy would step moderately, and the fairy maids, when they weren't flying, would always make a lot of noise because they traveled and groups. They would always chat about what happened that day, or something fishy or intriguing in the tengu's newspaper, or something else extremely stupid.

But it was most certainly the footsteps of-

The door opened-

Patchouli Knowledge. Flandre turned her head around to look at the magician who looked like she was going to say something (her sister always told her it was polite to look at someone who was speaking). Instead of speaking immediately, the magician walked further in and pulled up a chair. Flandre turned her whole body around. This seemed like it was going to be a long talk if Patchy was pulling up a chair, and she didn't want her neck in that position for so long. Patchouli's expression seemed serious, but that was her usual expression, wasn't it?

"You may be wondering why your sister has been out for so long." she started. Flandre's eyes widened. The tense of "has"… did she mean Remi was finally back?

"She was out, doing some important business," Patchouli glanced to the side, as if something was supposed to be there. "And it concerns you." Flandre punched at the wall. Normally, such a blow would break through the wall, but it seemed that way back when Remilia had ordered Patchouli to put some sort of spell on it.

"I don't care anymore," Flandre replied. "I hate my sister."

"No you don't Flandre," Patchouli sighed. "You're just simply tired of her trying her best." Flandre winced slightly as she put emphasis on those last four words.

"Anyways, I brought someone along here," she nodded behind her. "This is Koishi Komeiji." Suddenly, two hands were on Flandre's shoulders. Startled, Flandre leapt at least three feet in the air, and turned to face the person who dared to approach her in such a manner. It was a girl (like 95% of the beings that occupied Gensokyo) about Flandre's height, maybe a little taller. She had wavy light-green hair, and wore an orange shirt and a green skirt with a very faint flower design. A strange purple thing that appeared to be an eye sat over where one would guess her heart was which wrapped around her body and ended up at her black shoes. On her head was placed a simple black hat with a yellow ribbon.

"Surprise!" was the first thing the newcomer said, her hands arched in a playful way. Flandre nearly smacked her, but something stopped her. She crossed her arms and scowled at the new girl.

"Who the hell are you!?" she said, pointing. "And what gives you the right to scare me?" The girl giggled, and started playing with her bangs.

"I'm Koishi Komeiji!" she pulled a few strands of hair over her eye and smiled a toothless, yet mischievous smile. "And what _doesn't _give me the right to scare you? Are you important?" Flandre shook with anger.

"I'm the sister of the damn Scarlet Devil, mistress of this mansion!" the vampire fumed. "And I _am _important, thank you very much!"

"Oh, those aren't nice words!" Koishi lightly scolded. "And for your information, important things don't belong in a basement." The deadly silence was broken by the door closing.

_Dammit! _Flandre thought. _Patchy abandoned me!_

"You know what?" she raised her right hand. "You're really pissing me off. Time to make you go, 'KABOOM!'."

**_SQUEEZE._**

Flandre felt great relief, finally turning the volume that was in her basement into surface area. Opening her eyes, she nearly fell over. Koishi wasn't there, sure. But neither was her blood or corpse. Flandre glanced around. Up, down, behind her, to her left, to her right…! Koishi was sitting on the floor to Flandre's right. She doubled-over in laughing. Flandre looked horrified. This girl survived her eye being _crushed_! No one had done that before! Koishi was definitely… odd.

"Hey, how come you're not dead!?" Flandre said in shock.

"It's complicated," Koishi replied, still laughing. "But it seems your magician friend didn't tell you everything. I can read and manipulate your subconscious. Basically, you can't kill me with that funny magic of yours."

"Ooookaaaaaayyy…" Flandre titled her head in confusion. What was a subconscious? "Now, what else did Patchy not tell me?"

"That I'll be staying here for a bit," Koishi answered. "And that I'm a little sister, too." Flandre's wings perked up.

"What's your older sister like?" she asked.

"Well, she doesn't like to talk a lot, and she can be kind of mean sometimes and straightforward with the truth." Koishi seemed like she had a lot more to say. "Say, what's your sister like? And don't ask how I know, please." Funny, it was almost like Koishi could read her mind.

"She's really elegant," Flandre started. "She used to be really, really playful and would visit me here a lot more often. But now, it's like she's gotten busier and stuff… but when she does come to visit, she's always nice, but it still seems like she's trying not to make me mad or something, which really makes me even more mad at her."

"Wow, I wish Satori was like that…" Koishi said, without that carefree smile she had been wearing for a while now. Flandre winced.

"I wish my sister was more like yours…"

"What!?" Koishi looked paler than a ghost. "You _actually _want a party-pooper like my big sis as your sister? You're damn crazy!"

"Maybe I am," Flandre gave an evil smile. "But at least she's not like Remi who likes to sugarcoat everything…" Something in Flandre's mind clicked.

"Also, I thought those weren't nice words." This sent Koishi back into laughing. After she stopped, she stood up.

"I think we're going to be good friends."

* * *

I half-felt like everything in the parentheses was a snide remark from my corner.

Anyways, I'm hoping at least one person reviews this, seeing as how this is my first fan fiction published here; I'd like to know what I need to work on.

I updated this thing sooner than I hoped I would, and this chapter has more words than the last one (excluding bullshit corner author's note).

Making Koishi a prankster is probably one of the best things to write, I swear. You know what? Scratch that. Pranksters in general are awesome to write, especially if they can't be destroyed by frilly vampire lolis.

Not really that much to say so, I'll casually ollie out.

_Wriggle_- "Are you trying to intimidate me?"  
_Sakuya_- "No, we're trying to kill you."

-_Imperishable Night_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a slightly early morning hour at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The Scarlet Devil herself was still asleep, waiting for night, while her little sister was just starting to rise. Being so secluded from sunlight, Flandre had lost track of time outside, therefore woke up at a different time than her sister.

Yesterday had been a fun day with Koishi. They talked long into the night about their lives and how they lived.

"You live in here, and never come out?" The young satori had asked.

"Yup," came the short, simple response.

Flandre was just wiping the sleep out of her eyes, and then leaned back on the bed's backboard to stretch. While stretching, she flicked open an eye to look at the slightly damaged ceiling. However, she instead saw a familiar face.

"Good morning!" Koishi smiled at Flandre. Flandre grunted and gave her a look of "are you kidding me?". Yawning, she pulled off the covers of the bed and hopped barefoot onto the cold floor of the basement.

"Do you have _any _idea how much of a pain it is to wake up this early?" Flandre shook her wings and stretched a little more.

"Oh, I forgot. You vampires sleep 'till night. Whoops." Koishi took off her hat and covered her face with it in embarrassment. "Messed up bad, didn't I?"

"This vampire doesn't," the 'dirty little secret' of the Scarlet Devil Mansion started twirling her ponytail, grinning, and purposely baring her fangs. "It's been so long since I've seen daylight, I can't tell morning from night. Well, I kinda can, 'cuz Remi's usually up at night, but it probably doesn't help that she likes to sometimes walk around at day, so…" She scratched her head. Suddenly, the door flew open. A certain time-stopper walked in, carrying two trays of food. The two shorter girls gathered around the rusty metal table that hadn't been cleaned in quite easily over a few hundred years; it still had marks from misplaced fork and knife stabs, and plenty of spatters of various foods.

"This is for mistress Flandre," she said as she sat down a piece of meat. "And this is for you, Koishi Komeiji." A plate with some sea food along with a bit of vegetables was sat down. Both girls nodded in thanks right before the perfect maid performed her 'disappearing act'.

"What's that?" Flandre pointed at the salmon.

"It's a fishy!" Koishi replied. She then picked it up by the head, putting her fingers dangerously close to the eyes. "They live in the ocean, which is like a lot of water in a giant pond! They swim around like this!" Placing her other hand on the fish's tail, she started moving the fish horizontally, moving its tail from side to side.

"What the hell are you doing?" The basement girl stared blankly at the guest from Old Hell. Her sister always told her it was disrespectful to play with food and quite a waste too.

"Eating it!" The young satori had stuffed the fish in her mouth. "It's gowd!"

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, you know," Flandre looked disgusted. "It's gross."

"Oops. Sorry!"

"It's okay," Flandre started to cut up her meat. She then looked up at Koishi. It seemed she had missed the fact that Koishi was also still in her pajamas. The' wanderer' of the two wore a pale green tank top and shorts, both laced with black, yet she still wore that trademark black hat.

"Hey Flan," Koishi had already used that nickname. "Where's a place you'd like to go the most in the world?" Flandre finished chewing the piece of meat before answering the question.

"Outside," she answered immediately. "I'd like to see it again…"

"Who would you go with?"

"Well, I'd _have _to go with Sakuya or China… but maybe… maybe I'd try and get Remi to go…" Koishi suddenly looked offended.

"And why not me?" She pouted.

"Maybe you," Flandre laughed. "You're too mean, and you'd probably pick up something really gross and tell me to eat it."

"I'm not _that_ mean," Koishi protested. "I promise I wouldn't do that."

"Yes, yes you are that mean."

"Am _not_!"

"Are too!"

_Later that day…_

"Now's the test..." Remilia patted down her dress. "Let's hope this goes well."

"Milady, did you say something? Also, you look troubled…" Sakuya gave a look of concern.

"It's time to see if I screwed up again with my choices," Oh, how she suddenly wished vampires could see themselves in mirrors! She hoped she was presentable enough. It seemed Sakuya recognized what her mistress. So much for satoris being the only youkai who could read one's mind.

"You look fine, mistress," the head maid smiled. "And I'm quite sure everything will be fine."

"You really think so? You're not saying that just to make me happy, right?" Remilia put her hands on her hips and gave the maid a stern look.

"I really do think so," Sakuya replied. "Also, aren't you forgetting this?" She picked up a pink hat with a red ribbon.

_Time-skip because you have a lazy-ass author_

Every step down the stairs made Remilia's legs wobble even more. This was her sister. The one person who should could trust with any secret (what kind of secret would a girl locked in a basement share anyways?). This was also the one person who could destroy (almost) any object of her choice. But that wasn't the reason why she was shaking so badly. Patchouli had told her something that killed her: Flandre had said she hated her sister.

"What will she think of me?" She muttered.

"What was that, mistress?" Sakuya stopped and turned back. Remilia bared her fangs.

"I didn't say anything. Mind your own business." She snarled. Immediately, she regretted saying those words. It wasn't Sakuya's fault Flandre hated her. It wasn't anyone's fault except her own, and she needed to accept that, but she was far too proud to apologize. Sakuya didn't seem offended though. Perhaps she understood exactly how the vampire felt. However, she didn't turn around to face Remilia when she opened the door.

* * *

Yay my ending sentences are sucking agaaaaaaaaaain.

Does this count as a cliff-hanger or somethin'? I dunno.

I got distracted so many times when writing this chapter. Next time I'll kill my Internet, _then _write a chapter.

The shortest chapter so far :D

Fixed a few minor mistakes in Chapters 1 and 2. Read them aloud to spot them easier.

Thank you **Derringer Meryl **for that review! I appreciate it!

Not much to say yet again, perhaps the next chapter's gonna be good, I dunno. I seriously write this thing as I go along, sometimes have a general idea of where I'm going with it.

Tl;dr, this story is planned like shit.

_Yukari_- "Well, there are still some things that are kind of scary."  
_Reimu_- "Like jelly donuts?"  
_Yukari_- "Yeah, their shape is like a giant insect egg... And the jelly inside, it reminds me of..."  
_Mokou_- "My god, jelly donuts are so scary."

-_Imperishable Night_


End file.
